


Was It a Dream?

by Hardykat



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their chance meeting in “A Different Similarity” leads to a) another meeting or b) a steamy fantasy. This happens around Wrestlemania 23 and Taste of Chaos 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. Matt & Jeff Hardy belong to themselves. Jared & Shannon Leto belong to Virgin Records and themselves. Please read “A Different Similarity” before reading this story. This was written in 2007. Matt and Jeff were still in the WWE at the time. "A Beautiful Lie" was still being promoted by 30STM. Also, I would like to give a big shout out to my friend Daria for helping out in a big way. Thanks again times infinity and beyond!

_Stand out on the edge of the earth_   
_Dive into the center of fate_   
_Walk right in the sight of a gun_   
_Look into the new future's face_

            Jared’s voice croons through the ear buds of Matt’s I-pod. He drags his bags out of the rental car then makes his way through the parking lot to the hotel lobby.  It’s been a few weeks since the café conversation between the wrestler and rocker. After meeting siblings and exchanging email address (or in Jeff and Shannon’s case: email, cell numbers, home addresses, PINs, etc) the 2 pair of siblings parted ways. Matt did send an email to Jared thanking him for the conversation and wishing him luck on the rest of the tour. He hasn’t gotten a response back. Maybe Jared got too busy or something. It happens, Matt knows. He and Jeff have been traveling nonstop to promote Wrestlemania 23. He’s lucky to squeeze in time to sleep, let alone check email. He knows that Jeff and Shannon have somehow kept in touch. Jeff’s been talking about catching a concert after Wrestlemania. That’s going to be his gift for braving the “grandest stage in the wrestling world.” More like if he survives it. Matt knows his brother will do something crazy during the Money in the Bank match. After all these years….

            Once checked in, Matt makes a beeline for his room. The quicker he gets in, puts his stuff down then shower, the more time he’ll have for sleep. Usually Jeff would room with him, but tonight he got lucky and was able to get a room all to himself. He doesn’t even know if Jeff is in the same hotel. He’ll call later to find out where he ended up. After all that is his baby brother.

            An hour later…

            Matt is on the verge of dozing off during his mundane task of counting sheep. Just as he gets to his last few sheep, they start ringing. Oddly enough they sound just like his cell phone. That disturbs him enough to wake up and realize that his cell is really ringing.

            “Yeah?” he answers tiredly. He doesn’t bother to check the caller id.

            “Dude, were you asleep?”

            Jeff. And he’s hyper-even this late at night.

            “I was until the sheep ate my cell phone.”

            “What?”

            “Nevermind. What’s up? Where are you?”

            “I’m downstairs in the lobby waiting on you to get your ass down here.”

            Matt wrinkles his brow in confusion. He looks over at the clock on the nightstand.

            “Jeff,” he groans.” it’s 1:15. “Can’t it wait?”

            “Come on, Matty.” Jeff whines. He smirks, knowing that his brother is cringing at being called ‘Matty’, “You’re gonna end up regretting it if you don’t.”

            “You’re not gonna let me sleep are ya?”

            That gets a chuckle from his younger brother. “Hurry your lazy ass up.”

            Matt rolls his eyes as he ends his call with Jeff. He looks up at the ceiling.

            “It better be hot and doable or I’m going to be an only child.”

            Ten minutes later, Matt steps off the elevator. He’s going to see what’s the surprise is, be surprised, then go back to bed. Time is precious and Jeff should know this. In fact, Jeff should feel lucky that he’s not coming down to kick his ass for waking him up.

            Jeff’s multi-colored hairdo is easy to spot. He’s speaking with another person. None has seen Matt yet. As he gets closer, he notices that Jeff is talking to Shannon Leto. There’s a concert in town?

            “Long time no see, Matt.”

            Matt turns his attention to the other person. A smirk grows on his face when he recognizes Jared. He looks a little different from the last time then met. A chunk of blonde is added to his crimson tipped strands. A slightly scruffy beard, but yeah it’s all Jared.

            “Surprise bro!” Jeff says amusingly before being put in a headlock by Shannon.

            Hell yeah it’s a surprise! He wasn’t expecting to see them, especially Jared, again for a long while. If ever again.

            “Are you followin’ us?” Matt jokes.

            “Yeah we’re totally stalking your asses!” Jared jokes back, adding to it a laugh.

            “Jeff told us that you weren’t that far away.” Shannon says while being shoved away by Jeff.

            “So you came to see us? Thanks for thinking about us, but aren’t you guys in the middle of a tour?”

            “We had a break.” is Jared’s response.

            Matt smiles. “Again, thanks for thinking about us.”

            “You’re welcome.”

            It’s at this time that Matt really takes a look at Jared. Even with the black jacket that he’s wearing, he looks really thin. Jared was on the slim side when they first met, but this is a little extreme for his liking. Matt never liked the eyeliner and the paleness of Jared’s skin makes him like it even less.

            “You eyeballin’ me again?”

            Jared’s voice breaks Matt out of his thoughts. He blinks a few times then it dawns on him what he had been doing.

            “I’m not trying to get into your business, but are you okay?” Matt just had to ask. He looks over to Shannon. He has Jeff over his shoulder, ready to drop him to the floor. “What’s wrong….what’s wrong with _you_?”

            The “Rainbow Haired Warrior” wiggles out of “Shanimal‘s” grip and lands safely on his feet.

            “Shan, what is your damage dude?” Jared couldn’t help but laugh. “I swear he only gets this crazy when it comes to your brother.”

            Shannon responds by flipping off his your sibling, adding a smile to soften the blow.

            “Love you too, brother dear.” Jared responds in kind.

            “Ahem! I asked you a question, Rockstar. What’s going on?” Matt isn’t going to let this get lost in the conversation. What happened to Jared since they last met?

            “I got sick at a couple of shows.” Jared tells him. “I’m okay now.”

            “Sick? You had a temp of 102 and coughed up blood.” Shannon interjects with his voice carrying a serious tone. “He thinks he’s Superman.”

            Jared opens his jacket then looks down at his chest. “Nope. No S today.”

            Jeff can feel his brother’s gaze on him. Sounds like a conversation he’s had a time or five.

            “Must be a younger brother thing.” Matt says. He smirks when he sees the irritated scowl on Jeff’s face.  

            “So!” Jeff purposely changes the subject. “We gotta do something.”

            “It’s kinda late.”

            “So? There’s still stuff that can be done!”

            “How about we chill here? Rent a movie and order some room service.”

            “That sounds good to me.” Jared pipes in.

            Two pairs of eyes-one green, the other hazel- gawk at Matt and Jared as if they suddenly changed to space aliens.

            “Come on, Matt…”Jeff scoffs. “Chill and watch a movie?”

            “Dude, we can’t get be driving around town getting wasted when we have to be somewhere tomorrow.” His brother reminds him. “And something tells me Jare and Shan would like to be coherent for their next gig.”

            “But Matt-“

            “He’s right, Jeff.”

            Jeff’s head spins around to look at Shannon in disbelief. Oh no, not him too!

            “But…I don’t think I’m up for a movie.” Shannon adds. “I think we can find something to do that doesn’t involve—“

            “Jumping off buildings or ladders or bouncing off walls...Should I continue?”

            Matt can’t help but chuckle at the scowl his baby brother is giving him.

            “We’ll be fine.” Shannon assures Matt. “You girls go watch your movie.”

            The drummer and the wrestler laugh as they quickly walk off before their respective brothers do anything.

            Matt rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He looks over to Jared. “I guess it’s just you and me then.”

            “Yeah.” Jared says.

 

~~~~

            “So what floor are you on?” Jared asks as he and Matt step onto the elevator.

            “Fourth. Why?”

            “Just wondering.”

            “Oh.”

            The door closes with a small “whoosh”. Matt presses the #4 button. Jared watches the LCD panel above the doors. Lobby. First floor. Second floor. Third floor-

            Suddenly he reaches for the button panel and slams down the red stop button! The elevator jerks to a hard stop, causing both men to stumble.  While Jared is able to maintain his balance, Matt isn’t as lucky as he falls against the wall. The emergency lights throw the inside of the car into an unflattering shade of school bus yellow.

            “Jared!” Matt exclaims as he rights himself. “What the—“

            The wrestler is shoved then pinned against the wall. Surprised chocolate meets lustful blue. Body molds against body.

            “I can’t wait.” Jared whispers before he crushes his lips against Matt’s.

~~~~

            Ding!

            “This is it.” Matt announces.

            Jared can feel the color drain then return with intensity as he realizes his location. He quickly steps off the elevator before the door closes.

            “You okay, man?” Matt raises an eyebrow when he notices the singer’s redden face.

            “Yeah.” Jared says to him. Nevermind the daydream. What was that all about?

            It doesn’t take them long to reach Matt’s room. When Matt opens the door, he bites his bottom lip and frowns. He forgot that his room wasn’t really set up for guests.

            “Sorry about the mess.” He mumbles as he proceeds to pick up discarded pieces of clothing.  He makes sure that he keeps his face turned away from Jared.

            “It’s not a big deal.” Jared chuckles as he watches Matt buzz around the room. He removes his jacket then places it on the back of a chair.

           

~~~~

            Why the hell was he blushing, Matt ponders. Maybe it’s because he **really is** baked from lack of sleep. He’s not himself. He groans softly when he feels his face heat up again.

            Whatever. He tosses his shirt in his rollaway then looks up just in time to see Jared taking of his jacket. His dark chocolate eyes focus on the red and black stripped scarf around Jared’s neck.

            Jared turns around to see Matt staring at him.

            “I know I’m a sexy motherfucker, but do you really have to be so obvious about it?” he says with a chuckle.

            Matt quickly turns away. He gets back to pick up the shirt he put on the suitcase earlier. Jared walks over to the table to pick up the remote. He turns to aim it at the TV but finds Matt blocking it.

            “I was looking at your scarf.”

            Matt strides over then reaches up to touch the scarf. His fingertips lightly brush Jared’s neck. The touch is enough for his senses to register the smoothness of the skin. He gets even bolder by tracing the outline of Jared’s jaw. Not sure what’s driving him to do this, but it feels good.

            “Darlin’, I’m gonna need that remote.” He purrs in that rich Carolina drawl. He reaches with his other hand to take the asked for object.

            Once he has the remote in his possession, Matt drops it to the floor. Television is the last thing on his mind right now. Hunger meets cautious. Just the way he likes it.

            He reaches out just as Jared takes a step back. He yanks the smaller man to him. Jared gasps when his body connects with hard flesh. His heart thumps madly in his chest, not from fright but from anticipation of what’s going to happen next. He doesn’t have to wait long as his is pulled into a kiss that literally takes his breath away.

 

~~~~

 

            “It’s going to take more that a remote to turn me on, Matt.”

            “What?”

            Matt blinks a couple of times to focus his vision and himself. He looks down at his hand, up at Jared who’s smirking at him then back at his hand. Seconds later a soft nervous laugh comes from him when he realizes that he has the remote pointed at the frontman.

            ‘Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

            The Sensei of Mattitude scratches the back of his neck as he walks over to the bed then flops across it.

            “So have any idea what you want to watch?” He asks as he presses a few buttons on the remote.

            “Anything not starring Jared Leto.” Jared says. “I’ve heard about that guy. His movies suck.”

            Matt snorts, “He can’t be all that bad.”

             Jared crawls onto the bed then reaches over Matt’s back to grab two fluffy white pillows from the head of the bed. “Believe me, they do. He dies in all of his movies.” He gives one to Matt then props the other against Matt’s hip.

            That action doesn’t go by unnoticed by the wrestler. He smirks while scrolling through the list of movies.

            “I wonder what kinds of trouble Jeff and Shannon are getting into.” Jared says as he gets into a comfortable position.

            “Hopefully nothing that’s gonna have us bailing their asses outta jail.” Matt replies. “Hey how about ‘The Marine’? It’s a pretty good movie.”

            “Who’s in it?”

            “John Cena. Robert Patrick-“

            “John who?”

            “Cena. He’s a buddy of mine. You’ll love it. I promise.”

            “I’ll take your word on it. If it sucks, I’m kicking your ass.”

            “Alright. Deal.”

~~~~

            Matt is the first to awaken. He stretches his arms over his and lets out a silent yawn. Then it dawns on him that he has a guest. A guest that is asleep right beside him. Very close to him in fact.  He looks over Jared’s head to see the movie credits rolling. Did they even look at the movie?  He looks down again at Jared. Some of his hair had fallen over his face. Very carefully Matt tucks some of it behind his ear. He continues to study Jared’s sleeping face while he also listens to the soft breathing. God, he hates that eyeliner, he thinks. But he can see why girls fall all over themselves when it comes to him.

            He further indulges his curiosity by lightly tracing his thumb over Jared’s cheek. Suddenly he gasps when he feels a leg thrown over his.

            “That tickles.”  Jared whispers as he reaches up to take Matt’s hand.

            Jared’s eyes are still closed. Matt chuckles. He must be dreaming about some girl. That realization makes his smirk quickly disappear. If that’s the case and Jared wakes up to see that he’s actually snuggled up next to another guy, he might freak out. And it’s not like Matt did anything to push him away either.  What if Matt wanted this? What if he wanted to be this close, touching him? It’s not all that bad really. Actually it’s kind of nice. But just because he wants it doesn’t mean Jared would.

            “Jared?” Matt calls out softly. “Dude, wake up.”

            He tries to pull his hand away, but Jared increases his grip.

            “Kiss me…”

            Jared’s eyes flutter open. His cool pools rest on Matt’s face.

            “I know you want to.” Jared’s voice is laced with sleep. He chuckles; the sound causes a shiver to go down Matt’s spine. It sure is a very tempting offer, one that he has no problem in accepting. He leans closer, pressing his lips to Jared’s. Jared releases Matt’s hand to entangle his fingers in Matt’s hair. Moments more, the kiss is broken. Pants of air mingle into a sweet recipe. Passion glazed pools of chocolate and blue stare at one another. Two minds whisper in unison: _I want you._

            Matt doesn’t hesitate this time. He craves Jared’s lips like air. The smaller man purrs against his lips as he presses himself closer. Matt carefully rolls Jared onto his back. His hand works its way under his shirt. He sighs as his fingers touch the soft skin that he had imagined would be under the fabric. Jared senses what Matt wants so he helps him remove the sweater. Matt skims his hands over his belly and sides and letting his lips roam over Jared’s neck, nipping and sucking lightly. 

            “Off…” Jared manages to growl out as he tugs at Matt’s shirt.

            Matt rips off his shirt, sliding his skin onto Jared's exposed chest. They kiss again, tongues twirling in each other's mouths. Their hands explore each other's chest, lowering slowly to their growing erections.

            Matt stops kissing and looks into Jared's half-opened eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

            Jared doesn't answer as he starts unzipping Matt's pants. He lowers them, along with Matt's boxers, leaving Matt completely naked on top of him. His hands then proceed to rub Matt's hard cock, up and down.  
            Matt can't stay on top of Jared as his legs feel weak from the pleasure. He sits back, allowing Jared to readjust his body, giving him a chance to put his mouth on it.  
            The feeling of Jared's rapid breathing on Matt's cock is more than anything he can imagine. All he can do is moan quietly as Jared sucks him down into his throat, swirling his tongue around his shaft. His hands fondle Matt's balls, slowly going down to his back entrance, easily sliding a finger inside.  
            "Oh, God," is all he can utter.  
            Though Matt loves this, he knows Jared needs attention too. He brings his head up and kisses him again, tasting himself on his tongue. He pushes Jared back and takes his pants off, amazed at the sight of Jared's extremely hard cock.  Like a starving man, he plunges it into his mouth, making Jared quiver. He gives him the same treatment he had received, licking him up and down and circling his finger outside Jared's love hole. He made sure Jared is moist enough for what was about to happen next.  
            Matt climbs onto Jared again, this time using his own saliva as lube, he slowly slides his dick into Jared.  
            It takes a moment for Jared to adjust, but the gasp of pleasure he hears gives Matt the sign he wants more.  
            "Please," he begs in a ragged whisper, "please...."  
            Matt brings himself deep inside Jared, enjoying the heat from being in him. He starts slow at first, but, when Jared started rubbing his own cock, Matt increases his speed. Both men moan with delight. Matt nibbles on Jared's neck, feeling his explosion ready to come to the surface. In one amazing orgasmic moment, Matt come deep inside Jared, while Jared's own cock shoot out his cum over his and Matt's chests.  
            As they regain their composure, Matt gazes up to say something, but sees that Jared has completely passed out. He smiled, enjoying what had just happened.  
            "Good night," he whispers as he softly kisses the rocker on the lips.

~~~~

            Matt can hear a buzzsaw in the distance. A grimace forms on his face as turns away from the noise. However, the buzzsaw only gets louder. He curses under his breath as his brown eyes flutter open. His face darkens when he sees that the buzzsaw is actually Jeff. He’s sprawled on his back, his blanket is barely hanging off the bed and he’s clad in only red plaid boxers. Colored strands of his hair cover his face: a few of those strands are caught in the breeze of his snoring.

            Matt grabs his extra pillow and hurls it hard at Jeff’s head. The impact of the blow causes the younger Hardy to jerk and a release a loud snort.

            “Ow…fuck….” Jeff moans as he slowly wakes up. He rubs the place on his head where the pillow connected. “What the hell—“

            He looks over at his brother to see him frowning at him.

            “Why did you--”

            “Why can’t you sleep like normal people?” Matt growls at him.

            “Because I’m not normal.”

            “Ain’t that the truth!”

            Jeff flips off his older brother as he gets out of bed. Matt acknowledges with an eye roll.

            “What time did you get in last night?” he asks.

            “Huh?” Jeff stops then turns around.

            “I asked what time did you get in?” Matt repeats. “And why didn’t you wake me up to say good bye to Jared and Shannon?”

            A dirty blonde eyebrow is raised. That causes Matt to sit up and question him back with a look of his own.

            “What?” Matt interrogates.

            “Your brain’s more baked than mine.” is Jeff’s response.

            “Jeff…” Matt growls. “Too early for games.”

            “What games?” You’re the one asking about Jared and Shannon!” Jeff says. He quickly steps back as Matt makes a lunge at him. “Dude, seriously! What the fuck? How can they be here while they’re on tour?”

            “I don’t know! Ask them!” Matt barks back. “You’re the one that called me to the lobby last night to see them.”

            “No I didn’t. As soon as we checked in, we crashed. I had to wake your ass up when it was your turn for the bathroom.”

            Silence passes between them. Matt didn’t know what to think. If they went to bed right after arriving, then what happened last night? Did the Letos really show up? Did he and Jared really….

            “Is everything alright, bro?”

            “Yeah…” Matt answers softly. “So…they really didn’t show up?”

            “No dude. The last time I heard from Shan was two nights ago. ”

            Matt sighs in dissatisfaction. Maybe Jeff is right. He must be baked from lack of sleep.

            “Well.” Jeff sighs. “I got dibs on the shower first.”

            “Yeah. Go for it.”

            The Rainbow Haired Warrior again arches an eyebrow at The Sensei of Mattitude. Matt would have been barking at him for trying to go before him. He shrugs it off as an “oh well” then takes his stuff into the bathroom.

            Matt sits down on his bed. He sighs as he leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his forehead in the palms of his hands. What happened between him and Jared had to have happened! He can remember every vivid detail. His fingertips are craving his touch right now as he is sitting there.

            Another sigh. A head shake to clear away the thoughts. Matt falls back onto his bed. What he needs is more time and more sleep. Neither one is going to occur anytime soon. After laying there for a while, he quietly laughs at himself.  He can’t believe he was ready to kick his brother’s ass over a dream.

            When Matt grabs his pillow, he sees it: A black and red stripped lump of wool.  He stares at it for a second before sitting up.

            “It can’t be.” he thinks as he picks it up. “It was a dream right? Jeff said…”

            He runs his fingers over the scarf, the dream again becomes vivid in his head. Jared’s no where near here. Matt glances at the closed bathroom door then back at the scarf. Even Jeff said that he hadn’t spoken to Shannon in a while.

            Was it really a dream?


End file.
